The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to image processing and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to systems and methods of selectively adjusting visual content on client terminals.
Emerging telecommunications services enable client terminals, such as handheld devices, i.e. cell phones and tablets to exchange data containers of different types and/or to post these data containers in a content sharing platform. For example, a data container may include data representing a text segment, an image, an audio signal, and/or a video signal.
For example, Twitter™ offers a social networking and microblogging service, enabling its users to send and read messages, also referred to as tweets. Tweets are text-based posts of up to 140 characters displayed on the user's profile page.
Other examples include real-time visual media sharing platforms which allow a user to share with his friends an image he or she captured, for example in a social network such as Facebook™ and/or other users of the real-time visual media sharing platforms. Examples of such real-time visual media sharing platforms are Mobli™ Instagram™, and Twitter™.
Some of these real-time visual media sharing platforms suggest functions that allow the user to edit the shared image, for example using color filters and/or the like.